Discrepancias matrimoniales
by Hyozade
Summary: Es una mañana común para el reciente matrimonio Uchiha, con las reflexiones de ambos acerca de los cambios por los que han pasado, sus diferencias, ¿y huevos?


**Disclamer:** Naruto y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Sin embargo, esta historia sí es de mi autoría.

 **Este fanfiction participa en la actividad "La frase de la semana SS" segunda edición, de la página SasuSaku **Eternal love** en Facebook.**

* * *

" _Comiénzame a vivir, ahora que ya soy tuya. Comiénzame a sentir, muy dentro y con dulzura empieza a descubrir, secretos de mi cuerpo que sólo para ti, que sólo para ti esta hecho"_

 _-Comiénzame a vivir/ Jeanette._

La boda de Sasuke y Sakura no fue nada grande.

El evento fue pequeño, casi privado, con la compañía íntima de sus amigos, algunos maestros, y la familia de Sakura, nada llamativo. Como todo entre ellos era algo discreto, disimulado, que podía sentirse en el ambiente, en el brillo que emanaba Sakura, o la pequeña sonrisa que suavizó la expresión cuidadosamente neutra de Sasuke.

El mismo Sasuke que solía hacer de lado a Sakura, menospreciarla, tacharla de molesta o de inútil.

La misma Sakura que chillaba detrás de Sasuke, con su voz aguda de niña, lloriqueaba y sólo conocía aspectos banales de la vida.

Sasuke amaba a su esposa.

Sus palabras no salían de las paredes de su casa, porque era el mismo Sasuke que perdió a su familia en una época destinada a juegos infantiles y risas, una época de inocencia. Era un hombre frágil, fuerte, lleno de contradicciones inverosímiles, al que se le arrebató el privilegio de amar.

Era un hombre al que…

-Sakura.

Su esposo, parado en el umbral de la puerta la miraba, con sus ojos ónix apacibles, que ocultaban una chispa divertida detrás de sí.

En su mano derecha sujetaba un sartén, y en lugar del pedazo de carbón ennegrecido que sostenía, debería estar el desayuno de ambos.

-Nooo- chilló con exasperación- Maldición.

Apenas llevaban una semana de casados, y no podía salir de la ensoñación producida por todo aquello. Sin decir nada, su esposo la apartó con suavidad de la cocina, para mirar el desastre que había ocasionado. Una sonrisa diminuta curvó sus labios, o al menos eso le pareció ver a ella.

-Siéntate.

-¡No! Esto es vergonzoso. Yo debería hacer el desayuno, prometí que…

-Sakura-interrumpió terminante- Siéntate.

El tono tranquilo del que iba cargada su voz la hizo suspirar, y sin decir nada, se sentó en la silla, derrotada.

Si años atrás le hubieran dicho que Sasuke Uchiha iba a estar frente a ella, preparando el desayuno, no se lo habría creído. Era una ensoñación de la infancia, de la adolescencia incluso.

Y allí estaba ella, refunfuñando por lo bajo, con sus ojos jade pegados a la mesa, fulminando al pobre mueble con una intensidad y fiereza que podrían fácilmente confundirse con un jutsu de fuego.

A la casa la llenaba el silencio, y los sonidos provocados por Sasuke, quien se movía con agilidad por la cocina. Era un silencio cotidiano, carente de la incomodidad de antaño.

-Te odio.

-Esa es una palabra muy fuerte- colocó un plato frente a ella, y sin pensarlo, Sakura arqueo una ceja. ¿Por eso había esperado tanto? Ella tenía planeado un festín, una comida sana, que incluso el troglodita de Naruto tendría problemas para comer como él hacía-¿Qué?

-¿Huevos? ¿En serio?

Se encogió de hombros.

-¿Querías otra cosa?

-Bah-se llevó el cubierto a la boca-No importa. Se supone que hoy me tocaba hacer el desayuno.

-Eres muy lenta-por sobre la mesa, su esposo le picó la frente, con sus labios suavemente vueltos en una sonrisa de lado arrogante, traviesa-Y torpe, y…

-Ya-le dio un manotazo, con el rostro ardiendo. Llevo la comida a su boca, inflando sus mejillas-Y molesta también, ¿verdad?

Eso le molestaba.

En lo que recordaba de su adolescencia, Sasuke era muchas cosas. Era arrogante, orgulloso, centrado, vengativo, fuerte… Era muchas cosas, y de algún modo, era muchas otras que recién descubría. Protector, apasionado, cariñoso, un conjunto de matices contrastantes. Los besos suaves por las noches, la chispa fulgurante detrás de sus ojos oscuros. Era demasiado.

-Si, también eres molesta-lanzándole un gruñido de indignación, Sakura se levantó de la mesa, llevándose los trastes usados de ambos.

La mirada penetrante de Sasuke la siguió en todo su trayecto.

En lo que podía recordar de su adolescencia, Sakura era muchas cosas. Gritona, llorona, y con el tiempo se volvió una compañera a la que llegó a respetar, que evolucionó de una chiquilla gritona que lo seguía a todos lados a una mujer, a la mujer frente a él. Fuerte, valerosa, apasionada, cariñosa, cálida, con el amor profesado desde su infancia llamándolo a través de sus ojos verdes. Era demasiado.

Le aterraba ver un nuevo lado de Sakura, y al mismo tiempo, tenerla en un contexto tan familiar y cotidiano llenaba su pecho de la calidez de su infancia. Lo devolvía a las sonrisas de su madre, a sus aventuras con su hermano.

-¿No que ya te ibas?

-¿Hmm?

La mujer lo llevó a la puerta a empujones, poniéndole su bolsa en la mano. La tensión entre sus cejas rosadas desapareció, y de entre sus labios se asomó una dulce sonrisa.

-Regresa temprano.

-No prometo nada.

-¡Oye!-gritó, cegada por la repentina luz asomándose por la puerta abierta.

-Ya, ya-apaciguó el hombre, dándole un pequeño beso en la frente a Sakura-Nos vemos en la noche.

Muda, con el rostro enrojecido, Sakura lucho por encontrar su vocabulario, trastabillando con las palabras sin éxito alguno. Pasaba demasiado tiempo con Hinata.

Después de unos minutos parada frente a la puerta, con los ojos bien abiertos, soltó el aire de golpe, en un suspiro resignado. Sonrió.

A pesar del tiempo, de la Guerra, la boda de Naruto, la suya, todos aquellos cambios y aspectos nuevos de Sasuke y de ella misma que recién descubría, seguía siendo la misma Sakura de sonrisa boba, la misma Sakura bobalicona, enamorada.

* * *

Y pues nada, mi regreso a los fanfiction(?)


End file.
